The Straw Hat Family
by NoctisStella20
Summary: What if... the Straw Hats were parodied as the Addams Family? Part of my "31 Days of Halloween" project. Sing along lyric included!


_31 Days of Halloween is a small project that I worked on to get the spirits of Halloween right! It comprises not only small fanmakes but also stories that were inspired by the rides, myths and other ghoulish tales! _

_One of my childhood cartoons that I find the most interesting is the one and only: The Addams Family. Their theme song is… how should I say this? NEAT, SWEET and PETITE. Not to mention that each of them is uniquely macabre, I have to give a huge salute on the creator of this wonderful, creepy family. Again, their theme song is very memorable. _

_A while ago, I've also been reading a One Piece fanfiction called "All My Pirates" which featured an Addams family parody segment. Then it clicked me. I don't think this is a coincidence that the Straw Hat family is quite a match to the Addams family, especially with their crazy and kooky attitude. Did I mention Robin resembled Morticia the most? _

_For that, I'd like to present this small one-shot dedicated to these famous pirates recreating their version of the Addams Family. It would help if you put on the music as well but replace the 'Addams' part with the Straw hats. _

_Come sing along everybody! _

**THE STRAW HAT FAMILY**

**By: NoctisStella20**

**PIRATE ENTERTAINMENT CO. PROUDLY PRESENTS**

A FILM BY MUGIWARA CREW

STARRING

NICO ROBIN as MORTICIA ADDAMS 

"I have to say, the dress makes me looked slick," Robin examined her costume in front of a mirror.

**SANJI as GOMEZ ADDAMS**

"Robin-swaaaaan!" Sanji swooned at Robin's presence.

**NAMI as WEDNESDAY ADDAMS**

"You forget our debts we owed or you'll have to answer to one of my toys!" Nami smiled really sweetly at a frightened debt collector. Behind her was an arsenal full of weapons and what appears a cloud of lightning on top of her head.

**LUFFY as PUGSLEY ADDAMS**

"Wo-hoo! Where's the meat, guys?" Luffy went around excitedly in the kitchen.

"Get the hell outta here! Dinner's ready in fifteen minutes!" Sanji angrily ordered Luffy from the door.

"Oh, okay! What are we having tonight?" Luffy asked.

Robin suddenly appeared on the door, wheeling a bounded and muffled Arlong, "Shark fins," Robin answered calmly.

"NEAT!" Luffy drooled grabbing a fork and a knife while Arlong gave out a silent scream.

**USOPP as UNCLE FESTER**

"Behold! I have created the perfect blow up doll! I call this tactic: 'Uncle Ussop's Exploding Decoy!'" Usopp declared at his creation: a look-a-like doll of him with a dynamite stuck on his head.

"It's gonna blow!" Luffy's eyes widened.

_BOOM!_

**FRANKY as THE THING**

"Has anyone seen my hand?!" Franky waved his stumped right hand. Chopper screamed and screamed even more when Franky's missing hand crawled on top of his hat.

**BROOK as GRANDMAMA **

"Yohohohoho! My prediction tells me that Nami-san is going to flash her panties in a few seconds!" Brook, who was mysteriously dressed in a fortune teller costume with a shawl covering it, was holding a pair of tarot cards on his hand and is seeing a vision on 'her' crystal ball.

At the same exact moment, Nami passed Brook by his fortune-telling table, "Ah, excuse me, but may I see your panties?"

_BONK! _

"Get another hobby you perverted dumbass!" Unknowingly for Nami, she was wearing a short skirt and placed a roundhouse kick on Brook's head – a portion of her panties is visible on Brook's eyes… if he had any.

"Yohohoho! It has come true!" Brook replied, his nose miraculously bleeds for comical purposes.

**RORONOA ZORO as LURCH**

"WHY?" Zoro massaged his temple, "Why do I always get the worst roles? It's Franky who supposed to get this part!"

"Shut it, shitty marimo. You often caused the most destruction and we all know Lurch couldn't handle a simple housework, so this role is perfect for you." Sanji grinned.

"SHUT UP! You want me to kill you?!" Zoro immediately draws his swords, cutting a couple of furniture in the process.

"Bring it on!" Sanji declared.

And with that, the two of them began their destructive battle in the middle of the room, obliterating many objects and even some of Nami's precious items.

"You guys are destroying the living room again!" Ussop yelled angrily.

"Looks like Zoro's payment is going to be cut again…" Nami glared daggers upon the valuable vase being destroyed.

**CHOPPER as COUSIN IT**

"Well, technically I'm covered in fur, but I'm not THAT hairy…" Chopper shrugged in embarrassment.

"Like you can talk," Usopp commented deadpanned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chopper grows into his monstrous form.

"KYAAAAAA! A monster!" Usopp fall backwards in fright.

"Oi! What is this? Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?!" Zoro retorted.

"Cool!" Luffy's eyes shines brightly in excitement.

**GLOWINGNIGHTS PRESENTS…**

THE STRAW HAT FAMILY

"Just get on with it!" Zoro grumbled with irritation.

_They're creepy and they're kooky,  
Mysterious and spooky,  
They're all together ooky,  
The Straw Hat Family._

Their house is a museum  
Where people come to see 'em  
They really are a scream  
The Straw Hat Family.

(Neat)

Usopp and Luffy blows up yet another portion of Thousand Sunny… earning him a smack on the head by Nami and getting beaten up by Franky's hand... or at least by Franky himself.

_(Sweet)_

Sanji is kissing whatever seems to be Robin's sleek white arm all the way to the shoulder until he realized that the hand that he was kissing was actually belonged to an okama. The okama winked creepily at him, causing Sanji to run away in a mass of panic and screaming. He would make sure to brush his teeth very clean afterwards.

_(Petite)_

Zoro watched in disturbance as Robin cuts off the buds of the roses and keeping the thorny stems instead.

_So get a witches shawl on  
A broomstick you can crawl on  
We're gonna pay a call on  
The Straw Hat Family. _

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The Straw Hat crew cheered.


End file.
